


Nothing Quite Like A Mother

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: EXO (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Baekhyun and Hwanhee, Mother and baby, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun seeks out Hwanhee for a day on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Quite Like A Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for the Baek/Hee birthday! And kind of an early mother's day fic I guess.

Logically, they weren't supposed to meet. Their companies rarely interacted, and they'd never even done an awards show together. But as soon as Baekhyun heard about his 'second child' (after Taehyung of BTS, of course) he couldn't help but convince his manager to arrange a meeting. Besides, they even shared the same birthday!

Arriving at TOP Media was weird, but Baekhyun was determined to meet the kid the fans had dubbed a younger version of him. He listened, and the boy did sound a bit like him.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by a blonde boy about his height - who he recognized as Jinwook, the leader.

"Come in, sunbae." He said, bowing.

"Ah, hyung." Baekhyun smiled, walking into the dorm. He looked around, surprised at the size of the rookie's dorm.

"Here for Hee-ah?" Jinwook asked.

"Yeah." Baekhyun laughed, looking at him.

"Hee-ah!"

"Hyung!" The one with brown hair - Xiao, or Dongyeol. Maknae - rushed down the hall, yelling something about a visitor. Baekhyun smiled and looked around again.

"You can sit. I'm Jinwook, UP10TION's leader." The blonde introduced. "The one who went running is Dongyeol, our maknae and the only one who calls Hwanhee hyung." Jiwnook stopped. "You probably did research, didn't you?"

"Extensive, yes." Baekhyun nodded. "Its okay."

"What is Yeol spouting about a visitor, hyu-" Hwanhee froze in his steps when he saw Baekhyun standing in their doorway. "O-oh. S-sunbae." Hwanhee bowed and Baekhyun smiled.

"Call me hyung. Come on. Get a coat and some shoes."

"But-"

"Your manager cleared your day. We have a free day to spend together. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't get to know my son?" Baekhyun teased. "Come on. Shoes." Hwanhee nodded and rushed back into his room, returning in record time with shoes and a coat. Baekhyun grinned and held his hand out and Hwanhee took it hesitantly, blushing as Baekhyun put both of their hands in his coat pocket.

"W-where are we going?" He asked, walking close to Baekhyun.

"Out to eat. Show you what it's like to be on top of the charts so you know what to work for." Baekhyun ruffled Hwanhee's hair, dropping his hand in favor of wrapping his arm around Hwanhee's shoulders.

"Okay." Hwanhee smiled, leaning closer to Baekhyun.

\----

"Baekhyun-oppa! Hwanhee-oppa!" A group of girls rushed over to them and Baekhyun smiled, still cooking the meat. "Omo! You're so cute! Finally together!" Hwanhee turned to Baekhyun and he nodded. "Can we get pictures?" The girls asked. Baekhyun nodded and took the meat off the grill before standing and motioning Hwanhee forward.

"How fun was that?" Baekhyun asked once the girls had left, sitting back down and serving Hwanhee.

"Pretty good." The younger smiled, picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat. Baekhyun smiled and did the same, watching Hwanhee.

"How good?"

"Really good." Hwanhee chuckled, taking a bite of meat. "Kinda like this." He smiled.

\----

"He's quite charming." Baekhyun laughed when Jinwook asked how it went.

"Yeah, he really is." Jinwook nodded. "He was really excited to meet you."

"I know. I was too." Baekhyun smiled. "I'll keep in touch. You guys are good. Keep up then good work." Baekhyun patted Jinwook's shoulder.

"Thank you, sunbaenim."

"Ah, hyung." Baekhyun smiled, leaving.

~

"He's a nice kid. Not much more like me than his looks and his voice, but he's charming and he has a different approach to it than I do." Baekhyun told Chanyeol.

"Yeah. You're a little more blunt these days than you were as a rookie." Chanyeol laughed, pushing Baekhyun's shoulder. The elder laughed and pushed his fist against Chanyeol's head.

"Shut up. I'm still your hyung!"

"Sorry hyung." Chanyeol laughed. "Still, you weren't nearly this crass when we were rookies."

"I know." Baekhyun smiled. "Maybe he'll grow into me as they become more popular."

"You definitely upped their popularity today." Chanyeol smiled, pulling Baekhyun into a hug. "You did good."

"I guess." Baekhyun smiled. "They don't need me, though. With a kid like Hwanhee and a leader like Jinwook, we'll be fighting them for the number one spot in no time." He laughed.

 


End file.
